Lucky Clover
by Redpanda44
Summary: Lucky Clover. That's what I've been called ever since the famous leader of team White Rose a Rescue team gave me a scarf as gift when I little, Now 16 I want to become a Rescuer and to do that I have to join a Rescue Guild, and good thing too an evil force is moving in and they need all the help they can get even from their rivals. The Explorer Guilds. Lucky me right?
1. Prologue: Oran berry town parade

Prologue

"Mom, I can't see!" I yelled

It was the day of the annual Oran berry town parade. All the stores and Pokémon in town make theses amazing floats and ride them all over Oran town, but right now all I can see is the back of Pokémon's heads everywhere. My mom laughed.

"I don't think I will be much help sweetie." My mom said looking down at me "I'm not that tall either."

_Humph_. "Glaceons are taller than eevees any day!" I argued

I heard voices that sounded familiar to me when I turned around I saw a Growlthie, Skitty and Aipom they were from the daycare that my mom takes me to. They were all laughing and looking like they were having a good time. I felt a wave of sadness washing over me all the kids at daycare pick on me because I'm a runt. My brother Dash is fantastic at sports and my sister is so sophisticated and pretty then there is just me. _Don't think like that_. I told myself, I looked at my mom who was talking to a Musharna and ran off to look for a place where I can see the parade better. I slowed down to look at all the streamers hanging everywhere, all the confetti coming from the floats, and there are lanterns everywhere you look making the stars look so beautiful.

"MY BALLON!"

I turned around to see a Caterpie bawling his eyes out. He was chasing after a bunary shaped balloon, he tried to jump for it but he just fell on his face and that only made him cry harder. The Pokémon around him just acted like he wasn't even there or it didn't even happen. I don't know what was happening but I felt this urge to go help him since it was obvious no one would so I walked up to a stand and paid the Pokémon in charge 3 coins for a necklace with a little gem on the end of it. When I got to him he looked like he was still crying pretty hard so I started to rub his back whispering it would be okay.

"It's okay." I said calmly "It's all going to be fine, look I got you something to cheer you up."

I put the necklace around his neck and he looked up at me with bright eyes.

"You got this for me?" he asked his tears finally coming to stop.

"Well yea, I mean you looked real sad so-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he tackled me with a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he yelled "Mom look at what the nice eevee gave me!"

I turned around to see a Butterfree standing behind me with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh thank you for looking after my little one, one second he right next to me then bam he was gone." She explained

"Oh its nothing." I said. I felt my face getting hot.

"That was so kind of you that I expected that kind of behavior from a Rescue team." She went on.

_Rescue team?_

"I agree." Said a voice from behind.

We all turned around to see a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a blue underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and blue hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, reminding me of a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves and red fin-like horn extend from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of blue on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. I felt like I seen her before but I don't know where, luckily the Caterpie's mom knew who she was.

"Rose Valentine!" she yelled in excitement

Everybody came to see what was going on and when they saw Rose they all gasped then started to surround her asking for autographs and questions like

Why are you here?

Are you on an important mission?

Did you come to see the parade?

Can you sign my back?!

"Pokémon please, I was just passing by until I saw this eevee." Rose explained, pointing at me.

The crowd separated so Rose could walk up to me, she took something of her bag and kneeled down next to me.

"When I saw you calm down that young Caterpie and buy him that necklace I was simply moved by your kindness." She said "And when no one else would, here I would like to give this to you as a gift of your kindness."

It was a red scarf with a white heart sowed in the middle of it.

"I-I can't, I mean it's yours and-"I start to say but she put up her glove-like hand to stop me from my stammering.

"Please take it, it has been a long time since I see someone be kind to a Pokémon in need and don't expect anything in return." She wrapped it around my neck, stood up and walked away with a crowd of Pokémon following her. Now it was just me, the Caterpie and his mom, I asked her who that was.

"You don't know that was Rose Valentine, She's leader of the famous Rescue team, _White Rose._

Wow, she was everything I always wanted to be. She seems to have a strong air to her; she also looks like she can take a punch and give a punch, but looks elegant while doing so. I knew right then as I looked at the back of her head disappearing into the crowd of Pokémon that I wanted to form my own Rescue team and be just like her.


	2. Chapter 1: Look out world here we come!

Chapter 1: **Look out world here we come!**

I looked around my room for the last time. I was leaving most of my belongings here as a reminder to my family that I will come back. I felt a lump in my throat as I walked out my room and into the hallway, on my way out I looked at the pictures on the walls I stopped when I saw a picture of my family and friends. This picture was taken during a picnic at Mr. Mink's house I took the picture off the wall and put it in my bag. When I got outside there was a crowd of Pokémon with banners. Tears were coming from my eyes as I read them some said Good luck and others We'll Miss You my heart was aching when I read the one My family made We Love You!

"You guys are making me cry." I smiled through my tears looking warmly at them.

"Please don't cry." Said my sister Lily. " Because if you cry I cry and if I cry our parents will cry then Dash will try to hide it but he will cry too then-"

"Okay, we get it!" said my brother. "We'll miss you Clover."

"I remember when you use to climb in our bed when you heard thunder during a rain storm, now look at you, traveling all the way to Toshi town to become a rescuer." My mom cried

My dad came up next to me and gave me a hug, holding on tight.

"I'll miss you my lucky Clover." My dad whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I cried I looked at my dad's light blue skin. He must have gone out for a swim this morning because the drops of water on his fins sparkled in the sun light.

"Clover, I'll be proud of you no matter what you do, be safe okay?" he pulled away from me and I saw tears sliding down his face. I wiped them away with my paw.

"I promise I'll come back." I said to everybody "Goodbye isn't forever."

Everyone came up to hug me saying how much they will miss me, when all of this was done. I started up the path out of town, my friends and family yelling their goodbyes behind me. _This is it I'm really going away_ I shake my head I won't be away forever I will come back. Soon I couldn't hear their voices anymore I wonder what it's going to be like in Toshi town. Toshi town's Rescue Guild has a lot of famous rescue teams, but that's not the reason I want to go there. I want to go because Rose leader of Team White Rose belongs to that guild and she gave me my scarf and I never got to thank her for it I never go anywhere without the scarf she gave me. I pulled my map out of my bag and estimated how long it would take me to get to Toshi town, probably six days to get there since I'm walking. I'm passing only one town! I thought there were at least four towns I only have enough food for three days it's going to take me two days to get to Easton Valley so I should be good. I put the map back in my bag and started walking again after a few hours I stopped for lunch then went back to walking. I thought about a lot of things, like if I'm going to form my own team but I don't think so I always had a hard time making friends. I get so nervous about making a good impression that I talk on and on about random things and I don't even notice. May was the closest thing to a friend I had back home but she really didn't talk to me I think the only reason she even talk to me was to get my brother and also the Pokémon at my good bye party was mostly friends of the family meaning either my mom ,dad ,Dash, or Lily. The sun was starting to go down turning the sky a shade of purple and pink with yellow all mixed together. I sighed, a smile spreading across my face as I look up at the sky in awe I watched until it got dark then traveled a bit more until I found a spot to rest for the night. The place I choose was an empty field with a couple of trees I leaned against one of the trees and looked up at the stars dancing across the sky. _I wonder what my family is doing_. I felt a sudden pain in my chest at the thought of them it's only been one day and I already miss them. I pulled out the picture that was taken during a picnic at Mr. Mink's house, staring at their faces in the picture makes me miss them even more but it also wants me to make them proud. I curled around the picture and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

_Chomp_

What is that?

_Crunch_

Where is that sound coming from?

I opened my eyes to see that all my stuff is out of my bag, all the berries I packed are eaten to the core and there scattered everywhere. I turned my head to see a Pokémon a couple steps away from me with its head in _my_ bag. The Pokémon has orange fur and a yellow collar around its neck it has two blue fins on its arms and two tails, appearing to be split up, that resembles a fish's fin. It also has cream-colored stomach and parallel marks on both cheeks.

"HEY!" I yelled "Get out of my bag."

I marched over to it and snatched my bag of its head.

"Hi" he said "You seem to have run out of food."

I just stared at him he didn't even look guilty about eating all my food and messing with my stuff.

" You ate all my food, went through my stuff and scattered it everywhere now you're saying I have no food left when you're the one who caused it." I yelled "N-now I have no food for my journey and it's a six day walk!"

He stared at me for a while then his tail started doing the weirdest thing. The two tails, appearing to be split up started to spin faster until his body was lifting up off the ground.

He was flying! He went high up into the air and landed on the tree I slept next to last night, I waited there looking up into the tree when suddenly an Oran berry fell in front of me. Then following the first one even more fell down until I had so many Oran berries I couldn't even close my bag.

"Will this make up for all the berries I ate?" He asked jumping down from the tree.

"Y-yes, thank you" I said

We sat there in silence for what seemed like a year, after a while I picked up all my stuff and put it in my bag with his help of course. When we were done I asked him his name.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself how rude of me, my name is Chase." He answered "And may I ask yours?"

"My name is clover." I said "If you don't mind my asking, why you ate all my berries?"

" I'm sorry for that it's just that I've been traveling for a week and I ran out of food, every time I come across berries I have to fight for it because it's on some Pokémon's territory and I always end up losing." He smiled shyly at me. "I'm not very good at fighting, anyway when I saw you I noticed your bag and the smell of food was overwhelming and I couldn't help myself."

Now he looked guilty for what he done and I can't help but forgive him.

"Its okay-"

"No, it is not okay!" He grabbed my front paws. "There has to be something else I could do for you."

I snatched my paws away and took a step back. "Really it's fine, I have to go now but it was nice meeting you." I said

"But-"

"Bye" I said and ran away in case he tried to follow me.

I hope he doesn't see my running away from him mean it's just that I don't have time for messing around I'm on a schedule and I don't want to arrive late to Toshi town. I already lost half the day due to re-packing my stuff because of that Buizel. I sighed, at least now I have more berries than I had before. I walked for a long time passing many fields and even more pastures finally I came to a halt at the edge of a forest. It's getting dark maybe I should wait until daytime to go through the woods, but I could make up the time I lost by traveling all through night then take a little nap in the morning. After what seemed like forever I decide to travel through the woods and sleep a bit in the morning. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

The rain poured down hard, the raindrops cling to my fur a cold wind came making me shiver. Why did I had to travel at night why couldn't I just wait until morning now I'm cold and lost in this stupid forest! I can't believe it started raining as soon as I got at least 30 minutes into the forest then when I decide to turn back it was too dark for me to see and I end up tripping over a rock , twisting my paw so now I'm limping. _I'm so tired_ I sat down catching my breath, what am I going to do?

_Crack. _

I jumped to my feet my eyes searching around frantically, until my eyes landed on a pair of glowing red eyes looking at me through the bushes.

"You are on Weavile territory." The cold voice said "Leave now or prepare to fight."

"I-I-I can't." I stammerd

"You can't!" his voice was cold before, but now it sent chills up my spine. "What do you mean you can't?!"

"I- I um, I twisted my p-p-paw and I can't-"

Now he was out of the bushes and the moon shined down on him. His body was a bluish black it has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. He has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw he also had a scar across his right eye. I remember sitting down next to the fire in our house with my dad as he tells my stories about how Weaviles are devious and intelligent creatures and that they hunt their prey in packs. So was this Weavile a loner? My question was soon answered. As soon as the Weavile that was talking to me came out all the rest did too. One after the other they kept popping out of bushes and trees.

"Prepare to fight." They all said

I was shaking now, not because of the cold wind or pouring rain I was shaking because I was scared. I can't win, I know I can't tears were blurring my vision. I never fought before! I just evolved into a Leafeon a few days ago and even when I was an eevee I never fought. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their cold menacing faces.

"Prepare to fight." They said closing in on me. "Prepare to fight."

_This is it!_

"Whirlpool!"

A tornado made of water hit the Weaviles knocking them into each other. A form jumped in front of me taking a battle pose. I opened my eyes when I looked up I saw that my hero was…

Chase!

"Chase?" I murmured

He turned around and I saw determination gleaming in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard!" shouted one of the Weaviles.

He charged at Chase knocking him to the ground the Weavile jumped on top of him and stared using the move slash. Chase tucked his hind paws in and pushed the Weavile up into the air, while in the air the Weavile used ice beam. Chased dogged to the left and shot himself up into the air using aqua jet, he crashed into the feathered Pokémon causing them to fall hard on the ground Chase got up first and used swift on him while he was on the ground. The Weavile tried to get up but collapsed, silence fell upon us as we waited for him to get up but he never even moved. A female Weavile came running up to her fallen comrade.

"Shade! Are you okay?" she asked concern in her voice. When he didn't respond she started shaking him. "Shade! Wake up, come on get up!"

The Weavile with the scar on his right eye came up to her and put his paw on her shoulder, shaking his head slowly.

"No." she whispered "he's not… he can't be…"

"Lark…" the Weavile who fought Chase mummers

"Shade!" Lark cried hugging him tightly to her. "It's going to be okay, were going to get you all healed up."

The Weavile with the scar on his right eye looked around at his pack. Most of them were beat up badly by Chase's Whirlpool and the other half had minor cuts, he looked down at Shade and closed his eyes his paws curled up into a fist.

"Retreat!" He yelled

All of his pack stared at him like he was high on mushrooms. "You heard me, Retreat now!"

One of the younger Weaviles stepped up to him. "But, Scar-"

"NOW!" he yelled again

The young Weavile glared up at him but ran into the forest and soon all the others did too. The last one to leave was Lark and Shade, the only one left was Scar. He glared at us his fists shaking at his side, I felt sorry for them but if Chase didn't attack them I would probably be dead by now.

"Leave this forest. If I ever see your face again I will rip you pieces by pieces!" he dashed into the forest, his footsteps becoming softer with each step when we couldn't hear him anymore we knew he was gone. Chase turned around to me you could see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over my body to see if I was hurt. "Your paw?"

I looked down at it. "Oh, I got lost and tripped over a rock and twisted it"

"Oh." He said "Come on let's get out of theses woods before they come back to see if we left."

"Chase, I- EEP!" I yelped. Chase pushed me up onto his back and started walking.

"Chase" I yawned, my eye lids starting to drop.

"Yea, Clover?"

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes welcoming the darkness.

_Clover_

Ugh. I feel like crap.

_Clover_

Who's saying my name...AGH!

I jolted up my fur soaking wet and staring down at me with amusement in his eyes was Chase. I stared up at him, why is he here then I remembered yesterday's events. I looked down at me paw and was surprised when I saw a bandage was wrapped around it. Standing up now I pushed Chase playfully down to the ground, he laughed.

"I thought I would give you a special good morning wake up call." He laughed "How are you feeling, your paw looks better."

"Much better" I agreed

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while until I asked him how he found me.

He stared down at the ground a slight blush creeping onto his face. "Well you see I was um, I was uh following you."

It took me a momemt for what he was saying to sink in. "You were following me?!"

"Yea, I felt really bad about the berries so I followed you through the forest to make sure you were safe but then I lost track of you when it got dark. I looked around for awhile and right when I was about to give up I heard you crying and well, you know the rest."

"I thought you said you were bad at fighting." I said

"I am but I had you to give me that extra boost." He smiled "I had to help you I mean you are my friend."

My ears shot up when I heard him say the word _friend_.

"Were friends?" I asked

"_Pft_. What we just went of course were friends" He responded

I felt I smile spread on my face, a friend I have my very first friend.

"So where are you heading to" Chase asked

I told him that I was traveling to Toshi town to join a Rescue Guild to become a rescuer and how I got my scarf from Rose the famous rescuer when I was little, that's why I'm joining the Toshi town's Guild because she belongs there.

"Wow! That's amazing, hey can I join your team?" he asked "When I was helping you it felt… good."

"You want to join my team, are you sure you want to team up with someone… someone as weak as me?"

He looked at me and smiled "One: you are not weak, sure you might need some training but we will train together as a team."

I felt all warm inside when he said that, I nudged his shoulder with my paw.

"Then let's get going partner!" I yelled in excitement

We walked on the path following the sign that saying **THIS WAY TO EASTON VALLEY**.

"Hey, can our team be called Thunder crew?" Chase asked

"What! No, neither of us are even electric types."

"Ok, how about Team Aqua."

"No"

"Team Bubbles"

"No"

"Fine then Team Razor."

"Is it going to be like this during the whole trip?"

"I got it Team White Ice!"

_This is going to be one long journey. _

**To be continued…**


End file.
